naruto: the rebirth
by shanobi uzimaki
Summary: this is a sequel to naruto i have worked real hard on this i have new characters the three main characters are shanobi, nieve( shanobi's temporary enemy) , and shobike( shanobi's bff)they are basically part of the 9 rookies but there are 12 of them they will have to learn how to handle life as a shinobi i hope you like it plus i cant spell Japanese so some of my words may b wrong


setting:a big house in the leaf village

Janetta: Shanobi Koshi Uzimaki wake up

Shanobi: i'm up ok i'm up

Janetta: wake up your sister

Shanobi: mom get over it ranobi went to train with aunt shizen a year ago

Janetta: oh yeah

Shanobi: the good news is she should be coming home in a while

Janetta: good. ok get dressed i'm sure you don't wanna miss today it a special one

Shanobi: i'm out mom see ya

at the academy

Shobike: hey Shanobi

Shanobi: hey, i'm surprised that Nieve duck ass ain't all up on you right about now

Shobike: she ain't here yet

Nieve walked into the door

Nieve: hey Shobike

Shobike: (disappointed) hey

Shanobi: speak of the devil

Nieve: (pretending not to hear) oh Shanobi you're here too

Shanobi: yea i am is there a problem

Nieve: i'm not in the mood ok just leave it

6 people walked into the class. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee

Naruto: congratulations you have graduated the academy we will be your potential sensei

a voice from the back of the room filled the room

Lily: you guys don't seem like much to me

Shikamaru's eye started twiching

Shikamaru: look kid i wolk up at (look at the clock) 9:00 in the morning to do this the least you could do is respect me and not get on my nerves

Lily: I am so serious you look like a bunch of losers and to be honest I've been looking for a fight all day so if you're such big shots lets go 6 on 6 and to make it fair i'll let you pick the fighters you think cant take you

Lee: Naruto

Naruto: so that's how its gonna be huh, fine but we're top jonin you're just mere genin ...

Shanobi: if i'm correct and i have my history down packed Naruto you were still a mere genin just 2 months ago

Naruto: yeah so

Shanobi: I agree with Lily you , you guys ,according to what i know, you guys aren't so good so if you wanna fight its 6 against 6 no more no less

Sasuke: fine 6 on 6 but don't cry if you get hurt

Shanobi: oh don't worry we wont and to make it interesting lets make it girls on boys

Jayon: what are you crazy

Shanobi: Jayon you're strong but this year the girls of this village rose up and now we're the best

Kiba: this is gonna be easy

Shanobi: if you say so

Naruto: fine lets get this over with

Kiba: so how we gon do this

Naruto: pick the girl you want in the fight

Kiba looked to the corner where this timid looking girl was sitting

Kiba: hey you whats your name

Ryanee: who me

Kiba: yeah you

Ryanee: it's Ryanee

her voice was timid like hinata's

Kiba: I pick you

Lee: (wisper in Kiba's ear) that's cruel Kiba she looks like she cant even hold her own against those guys let alone us

Kiba: it's their choice if they can't take the heat get out the kitchen

Ryanee looked disturbed at their comment for she know she can hold her own against almost everyone in the room

Neji: you the girl standin up looking out the window

Jamiah: you talkin to me

Neji: yes

Jamiah: i'm Jamiah. And sure i'll fight

Shikamaru: I don't feel good just fighting girls

Kiba: just pick somebody

Shikamaru: fine i choose Lily

Lily: yes!

Lee: whats your name sweet heart

Laniah: Laniah

Lee: I choose you to fight

Laniah: ok

Naruto: the one with the big mouth who was just thinkin she actually better than me whats your name

Shanobi: its Shanobi Koshi Uzimaki

all the jonin eyes open wide

Naruto: Uzimaki?

Shanobi: what the big bad fox lost his lunch

Sasuke: we'll deal with this later you the girl with the green hair what's your name

Nieve: one it's not green its turquoise and my name is Nieve

Sasuke: you will be fighting

Naruto: ok here's the rules we will fight until everyone on your team is down

Shanobi: we gon be fighting for a while

Shanobi stood up

Shanobi: lets go

Shanobi walked out the building followed by the girls then the boys

Shanobi: so it's settled

Naruto: yeah

Sasuke: why

Shanobi: I guess i can show you my secret

Shanobi put her head down

Shanobi: you think you're so smart but you not you don't know what we're capable of but we know all about you ya'll are only 6 of the 12 phoenix of this village but you have died and have been reborn within us you call yourself jonin you are arrogant you don't bother to think about what you're going up against

Kiba: we don't need to know we can beat you anytime any day

Shanobi: shut up! you're not listenin to me tell me what do you know about me besides my name

Shanobi started to tear up

Lee: uhhhhhh

Kiba: uhhhhhhh

Shanobi: exactly you don't know nun bout me or my friends you don't know what pain i'm in how i feel or what i can do

Shanobi raised her head up. shanobi revealed her sharingon

Sasuke: what ? no way how?

Shanobi: it was Itachi it was he who awakened my sharingon i was 4 when Itachi took my father away from me and why because he was a uchiha I was so devastated that i just went wild i activated my sharingon and destroyed my house

Kiba: the sharingon is just a visual jutsu but it doesn't make you go wild

Shanobi: when i activated my sharingon the 10 tailes wolk up for the first time

Shikamaru: the what

Shanobi: yeah i'm a jinjerike when i was born they figured since i was a uchiha and a uzimaki the combined me with the possibilities of being just like Naruto and Sasuke so they turned me into a jinjerike

Naruto: nobody knew bout my demon at that time

Shanobi: my mom did she was told to check to see if you had the uzimaki spark but you didn't too bad

Lily: i didn't think she'd tell them the whole story

Nieve: really it took her forever to tell the class and yet she's so comfortable tellin them

Laniah: my legs are gettin tired

Kiba : yeah let's get this over with

Shanobi: get ready to learn how to not to rush into things

everybody got into their fightin stance

**thanks for watching the first chapter of my play naruto: the rebirth i will be posting a new chapter soon please comment and tell the truth because im lookin to improve this is my first post ok peace**


End file.
